


Monte Cassino（中文）

by carraville



Series: What Actually Happened [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Out of Character, underage love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carraville/pseuds/carraville
Summary: 基尔现在知道自己对罗维的爱是欲望之爱还是友谊之爱了。那晚，基尔亲吻罗维，那是欲望之爱，因为他希望能从罗维身上获得什么；但如今，还有不再见到罗维的未来，基尔对其怀有的是友谊之爱、善意的爱，因为他希望罗维得救，希望罗维的人民得救，他希望罗维幸福。基尔现在懂得了爱是善意的根源，所谓善意，是由知识决定的，你只能爱你已探明是美好的事物，而基尔的确已经探明罗维有的是令人激动的魅力，没有邪恶的意愿。基尔感到，这正是博学大师所描写的那种最神圣的爱。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: What Actually Happened [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291676
Kudos: 18





	Monte Cassino（中文）

**Author's Note:**

> 参考资料：《玫瑰之名》（艾柯），更多的是理论指导，玫瑰之名背景主要是14世纪，就在腓特烈二世去世不久。本文背景是13世纪，休战的确是在1230年卡西诺山修道院同意的，后面1944年所述历史是真实发生的，其余部分纯属YY，但那是可能发生的。  
> 斜体字引自《玫瑰之名》。

1230年，神圣罗马帝国皇帝腓特烈二世前往罗马卡西诺山的本笃会修道院与教皇格列高利九世签订休战协议。皇帝与教皇的关系一直剑拔弩张，互相心存戒备，都害怕对方会在修道院周围埋伏重兵，到时将自己一网打尽。

因此，两人均带了一支代表团陪同，说是为了表现签约仪式的正式性，实际上大家都明白是为何。皇帝提出想让条顿骑士团的骑士陪同参加，骑士团虽与皇帝关系密切，但在教会中也有相当的地位，想必教皇也是出于这样的考虑，才会同意让骑士团跟随皇帝到来。

教皇以保险为由带上了他的法兰西弓箭手们，皇帝为此并不感到高兴，但他也说不了什么。

皇帝在协议签订的几天前就已抵达卡西诺山，因为他对这座修道院的藏品与藏书很感兴趣。期间，皇帝和萨尔扎大部分时间都泡在修道院的经书室里，他们想方设法说服修道院长为他俩找各种在图书馆藏目录发现的书，院长出于职责，只为两人提供他可以提供的图书，也就是说，符合教义的“正统”图书，然而费德里克更感兴趣的其实是图书馆里收藏的“异教书籍”，确切点说，希腊文书与阿拉伯文书。

尽管他们能够得到的只有拉丁古典书籍，但不管怎样，这些拉丁文书籍同样是不可多得的好书。从他们能够获得的这些书，就可以推测到这座本笃会修建的第一座修道院藏书到底有多浩瀚。

天生好动的基尔并不想陪着两人读书，所以成天在修道院里闲逛。后来，萨尔扎告诉基尔，他要是无聊，可以跟着其他修道士一起在主教堂里读经修道，基尔照做了一日，发现这同样很无聊。

基尔于是走到修道院的生活区，看农民们饲喂牲畜、收割麦子和生火做饭。生活总管正在指挥着一切，基尔听到他正在抱怨着什么，生活总管说的是中部意大利的方言，不是拉丁语，农民们可没几个听得懂拉丁语的。基尔能听懂一些南意大利的方言，只能从这两种方言类似的地方猜测总管说的意思。

基尔听到总管说好像有什么东西丢了，他感觉总管为此讲了几句低俗的脏话。过了一会儿，总管发现了基尔，于是笑着朝他走过来，用拉丁语对他说：“你在这儿做什么？小骑士团先生。”

“我找不到事干。”基尔坦承。

总管肯定知道基尔这样的小孩子受不了经堂和主楼沉闷的环境，尽管他不是普通人，但他毕竟看起来是个孩子。总管思考了一会儿，对基尔说：“那么，我这儿有点小麻烦，想差使你帮忙解决，你愿意吗？”

“当然！什么麻烦？包在本大爷身上！”

“我们厨房最近遭贼了，这就是为何我刚才会如此失态。虽然丢的不是什么重要的东西，只是些下水、野菜，但我不是为这点钱财感到生气，而是为有人胆敢在我院这样一个神圣的地方干如此偷鸡摸狗之事感到不平。这是对我们修道院权威的不敬，同样也是对上帝权威的亵渎。他们今天敢偷我们的粮食，说不准明天就敢偷我们地下室内的圣遗物。所以，我拜托你的事很简单，请你护卫厨房，必要的话，鸡笼和马厩最好也能兼顾，因为我发现他们甚至会偷喂马的干草，简直是无耻！你的同僚都身负保卫皇帝的重任，我不好麻烦他们，但既然你无事可干，能否暂时担当这个卑微却又责任重大的上帝看门狗的职责呢？”

基尔听他绕了一大堆话，就只是要表达让他去抓偷食物的小偷这样的意思，反正他闲得慌，于是爽快地回：“包在我身上！”

白天就在看仆人和农民干活中度过了。到了晚上，晚饭过后，基尔以护卫厨房为由逃脱了晚祷，他小巧的身体可以毫不费力地钻进厨房的储物柜中，基尔仅为自己留了一条缝，透过这条缝监视厨房中的一举一动。哼哼，他要好好吓吓这个无耻的小偷。

时间一点一点过去了，小偷迟迟不来，夜完全深了，附近枝丫上传来猫头鹰活动的声音，它们捕猎的时间开始了。基尔不知道从何时起就在储物柜中睡着了，但久经战场的他不可能睡得很深，在黑暗中，基尔听到窸窸窣窣的声音，他睁开了眼。

基尔偷偷往外看，意外的发现来人个头很小，那晚云很多，月亮光被遮住了，基尔只能看到一团小小的灵活的东西，在厨房中移动，像一只大黑猫。“黑猫”拿了当天才宰杀的牛的内脏，把它们用黑布包起来。基尔认为就是现在。

基尔踢开储物柜门，大喝一声，着实把小偷吓了一跳。小偷想跑，但极其笨拙地踩在自己黑色披风的边缘上，摔了个倒栽葱。小偷挣扎着往背光处躲，仍在做最后的挣扎。

基尔拔出他的宝剑，提防着朝对方移去，战场上的经验让他不会轻视任何一个对手，就算对方惊人的笨拙。

“让我看看是什么样的人胆敢在这神圣的地方犯法。你就不怕遭天谴吗？看起来你还是个小...”基尔刀尖已掀开小偷的黑色披风，月亮适时地穿透云层，让基尔看清了对方的真面目，这副面孔基尔永远都忘不了，“罗马诺，大人？”

罗维满脸惊恐，泪水挂在他长长的下睫毛上，他仰视基尔，想逃跑，但基尔的剑尖就在他脸侧。基尔注意到了罗维的恐惧，立即把剑收回剑鞘，伸手过去，想要拉罗维起来。

“罗马诺大人，这几天你都跑哪里去了，腓特烈大人一直在找你。”

罗维没有回答基尔的问题，既然威胁他生命安全的剑已经不在，他又可以撒腿就跑了。

罗维跑了几步，基尔赶紧喊：“你饿了吗？罗马诺大人？我还留有点干粮，你要吃点再走吗？我不会向总管还有腓特烈大人报信的！我发誓！”

罗维停下脚步，他的肚子在怂恿他暂且听基尔的话。基尔听到罗维肚子发出的声音，已经知道他的答复了。

为了不被人发现，基尔领着罗维爬上厨房伞字形的屋顶，坐到背修道院的一侧，他掏出袍子里的饼，递给罗维。罗维迅速夺过，津津有味地吃起来。

“果然还是西西里的饼美味啊~”罗维边吃边说。

基尔专注地看着罗维吃，静静等待他吃完，看能否找到机会问出他心中的疑惑。罗维很快吃完了，转头看基尔，基尔脸一红，一时语塞。

基尔振作精神，想起了他要问什么：“罗马诺大人，你为什么要偷偷溜出修道院呢？还把自己搞成这样。你这两天都住在哪儿呢？腓特烈大人很担心你。”

“他会担心我？他不是每天都待在知识的海洋中吗？”

“就因为他冷落了你，你就要溜走吗？”

“当然不是！我只是不喜欢待在修道院而已！蠢蛋！这里这么无聊，人人都爱讲些没用的大道理，年轻人就只能成天坐在教堂和经堂里，没一点自由，我倒是疑惑你怎么会受得了？！”

基尔想起他就是为了打发无聊情绪，才得以发现罗维行踪的，脸稍稍红了。他说：“那你为什么要偷厨房里的东西呢？”

“我偷它们，把它们送给山下的村民...”罗维坦承，有点不自在，“我每次只偷他们不要的内脏下水、还有野菜干草，反正这些东西他们明天早上也是要扔掉的！但是，这些东西其实可以让山下贫困的村民少饿一顿肚子，你知道，牛心、牛肚，都有很多方法，可以做得很美味...”

基尔打断罗维：“不管怎样，偷东西都是不对的，罗马诺大人。不管偷的是什么，这些是修道院的财产，总管说修道院的财产是神圣不可侵犯的。”

“他们就是这么跟你说的吗？修道院的财产，神圣不可侵犯？！那这些财产又是从哪儿来的呢？是从他们拥有的土地中、他们掌管的农民中、他们向农民收取的什一税中、从他们与封建领主苟且勾结中、从他们与商人不见人的交易中，一点一点积累起来的。他们拿这些钱，建造起这偌大的修道院，辉煌的教堂主楼，想方设法收集罕见的藏书，把它们锁在图书馆里，命令实习修道士日复一日抄书，把书装帧得如此精美，不是为了赞美知识，只是为了与像费德里克这样的大头交易从而赚取一笔不菲的金钱。他们说时代不一样了，他们需要引导的羊群，不只有农民了，还有商人和领主，所以这些金钱是必需的，它的用途只是为了让教会更好地引导人民。而他们，甚至不愿给他们饿坏了的羊群分一点他们不要的下水！”

“这里饥饿的人民很多吗？”

“不多，没有西西里多。所以我才只偷下水，在西西里，我甚至会偷修道院里的面包。”

“你在西西里也经常这么干吗？”

“抱歉让你认出了我的真面目。”罗维带着尖锐的语调说，他站起来，拍拍黑袍上的灰，准备离开。

但基尔扯住了罗维的黑袍，说：“我的房间里还有一些干粮，我待会儿拿给你！你可以一起带回去！所以——”

“所以？”罗维转回头皱眉盯着基尔。

“你能再留下来，和我说会儿话吗？”基尔的脸红透了。

罗维觉得基尔的要求有点莫名其妙，同时又觉得他有趣，于是又坐了下来。

“你要说什么？”

基尔赶忙找了个话题：“你刚才说修道院的人为了金钱会把图书馆珍藏书籍的手抄本卖给贵族们，这是真的吗？”

“我为什么要骗你？在这个时代，知识只被少数人牢牢抓在手里。”

“这样不好吗？”基尔问，“腓特烈大人在索取那些异教书籍时，图书馆长还这么告诫过我们‘他们为书上锁不是为了不让人使用，而是为了确保它们得到正确的使用。’他说‘理性会让人变得傲慢，使人嘲笑单纯者的信仰。那些所谓的哲学家、自然学者，他们无一不是肆无忌惮地嘲笑神父，他们认为自身的力量可以解释世间万物，无视上帝玄理的精华。如果每个人都认为自己能够解释世界，这个世界会变得怎样？人类会认为自己就是万物的主宰。’”

“我认为上帝会希望人类是有理性的，因为上帝本身就是理智的化身。”

“他还说，知识被掌握在修道士手里是最好的，因为他们忠于上帝。要知道，修道院图书馆内不仅保存有本教优秀的书籍，很多时候还会收集来自敌人的图书，因为最好的对抗敌人的手段就是完全了解他们。但是这些书中有很多内容，对于上帝来说是不利的。比如说，他们馆中有一本书中提到，有人合成了一种粉末，它一遇火就会发出强烈的轰隆声，产生大火，摧毁方圆百里所有东西。一旦这样的知识落到邪恶的人手里，结果会怎样？为此，他们把这本书极力描述成一部恶魔制作的法书，光这一点就能击退那些忠于上帝的人，而他们的敌人无法接近这里。你看，无知者并不需要知道书本中有什么，他们接受牧羊人的引导就足够了。”

“但是，如果人们用这种粉末来移山填海、制造耕地，那就是了不起的好东西。山下就不会有那么多吃不饱的农民。”

“但如果有人要用它来扩展其世俗权力，满足占有欲...”

“就是没有这些工具，也已经有那么多人在这么干了。”罗维打断基尔，“无知者是任人宰割的肉。他们知道教会做的某些事情是不正确的，但由于逻辑与语言知识的匮乏，他们自己无法说明教会错的地方在哪，所以也无法到主教跟前与他们辩论，结果就是主教说的永远是对的。有的人能够说明这些问题，并且给他们保证了一种不同生活的可能性，于是他们纷纷聚集到这些人身边。他们被指引火烧红衣主教的宅邸，被教会指控为异教徒，应该被火烧入地狱。但他们胆敢火烧主教宅子的原因是，他们在现世中就已在地狱中生活。他们是被遗弃的羊群，而由于他们的无知，他们连自己被教会的敌对对象利用都没意识到，就被丢到柴堆上烧死了！他们可以给教会引起麻烦时，是被人利用的工具；当他们再也用不着时就被人一脚踢开，当牺牲品。我仍然相信，上帝的手是用来创造的，不是用来隐藏的，他会希望羊群掌握理性的工具。如果那些无知者掌握了知识，学会自主思考、斟酌，而不是随便听任别人教他们怎么做，就不会沦为教会和帝国权力纷争的工具和牺牲品。”

“教会做错的事情是什么呢？”

“他们最大的错误，就是认为他们拥有俗权。”

“但圣座大人说这是为了更好的引导羊群。因为意大利人，这是他本人说的，是难以教导的，意大利人像狗一样到处撒尿，再次重申这是他本人说的！ _如果你要让一个地方干净，你就得在这个地方立上一座安东尼圣人像，这样就可以把将要撒尿的人赶走_ 。”

“这样，意大利人因为他们修道士的讲道，不犯罪，但不是因为他们相信肉体的复活，而只是因为怕肉体上的受损害与不幸。他们不作恶不是因为一心向善，而只是因为害怕作恶后会遭到地狱之火的灼烧。”

“但只要他们不犯罪。”基尔固执己见。

“这样，基督教教义就不再是一部自由的律法，而是一部难以容忍的“奴役法”了。”

基尔终于懂了：“但如果人们拥有了知识，他们就会知道随地撒尿是不礼貌的，他们是自己决定要向善，上帝肯定更喜欢一个诚心向善的人。”

“对！”

“那教会的职责到底应该是什么呢？如果他们对人民没有实际掌管的权力的话。”

“教会可以警告犯罪的人，他正在抛弃虔诚的信仰，劝其回头是岸，但他们不应以此评判他或者逼迫他违背自己的意志，他们不该有进行宗教审判和随意用火杀人的权力。罪人应该交由世俗的律法来判决。如果教皇应该有俗权的话，在他权力所及范围的所有事务全由他控制，那他实际上和费德里克一样，不也就是个世俗统治者而已吗？那么请问，他还有权力对另一个他领地外的统治者下达绝罚的命令吗？”

“但他若无世俗权力，他所呼吁的基督正确的普世的教义对任何人都是有指导意义的，不管你是贫是富，不管你是不是基督徒。”

“就是这样！”

“你是从哪儿知道这些东西的呢？罗马诺大人，我不得不说你很厉害。”

“部分是费德里克告诉我的，部分是我自己想明白的。”

“罗马诺大人，你认为腓特烈大人这次能够成功与教会和解吗？”

罗维摇头：“就算暂时和解了，帝国与教会的矛盾迟早还会再爆发。”

“你一定更希望腓特烈大人是最后的胜者吧？”

罗维又摇头：“他和格列高利九世，并没有多大区别。不过，我更喜欢他，至少他渴望知识，还会分享知识。”

“怎么会没有多大区别呢？他帮助被教会迫害的宣扬清贫的教派，他自己就是在穷人堆里长大的。”

“我才刚说过，那些被迫害的少数派就是因为他们能够给教会带来麻烦，所以才会得到教会的敌人——皇帝的帮助，费德里克只是把他们当工具而已。至于穷人，费德里克那个阶层的人，不可能真正喜欢穷人。更何况费德里克是聪明人，他知道无知者是任人摆布的墙头草，他怎么会喜欢这些潜在的或许会威胁他统治的人呢？要我说，费德里克真正喜欢的，只有知识渊博的学者，和漂亮的女人。”

罗维说到这儿，基尔小脸一红。

“但我喜欢那些普通人，”罗维继续说，嘴角上扬，“他们比教会和皇宫的人要有趣一百倍。他们想说啥就说啥，他们想生气就生气，想笑就笑。他们和家人住在一起，一起劳作，晚上挨在一起睡觉。他们接受的教育不多，但有时会说出些有趣的话，他们会说很多笑话，演很简单的喜剧。哦，还有他们的女孩，她们笑起来时动听的声音，就跟唱歌一样，更绝妙的是她们弯起来的嘴，红艳的两片唇随着笑声上下翻飞~”

罗维的描述激起了基尔身体的躁动，或许是想象力的贫乏，因为他很少接触女孩，他能把罗维描述的情景重现的画面其实就是他眼前真实看到的画面，罗维扬起的鲜红的双唇。

“......我想知道它们尝起来，是不是真的是甜的，我总希望自己能勇敢些，问她们‘能否亲我一口’——”罗维刚用意大利方言说完，就被基尔亲了一口。

基尔不知道自己哪儿来的胆子，竟然并没有立即收回自己的嘴，而是在罗维的唇上弥留了一阵。基尔能清楚看到罗维瞬间红透的脸庞，瞪得圆滚滚的大眼睛，和暴露心绪的疯狂晃动的呆毛。

罗维是先离开的那个，他站起来，基尔以为罗维会用头撞他或至少叱责他，但罗维只是把脸别过一边，低头嘟囔了一句“你这个...小混蛋...”

之后罗维就背着那包动物内脏溜走了，基尔看着罗维像只猫一样钻进黑暗中，他现在知道罗维是怎么在晚上大门紧闭的情况下进入修道院的了，生活区附近的外墙有通往外面的捷径。

基尔心怦怦直跳，他冷静不下来，他的确是做了错事。他们的团员，必须恪守处子之身的誓言，他们甚至不能与女孩有任何肌肤之亲，而基尔方才做的事就更加与他立下的誓言背道而驰。然而，令基尔更加不安的，是他仍一遍一遍想着那个场景。他应该把自己的一切都交给上帝，可罗马诺占据了他的所有思想。

基尔从罗马诺逃走的那条捷径跑出修道院，开始激动地在山间奔跑，试图忘记罗马诺，但罗马诺瘦小、脏兮兮却又的确是天生尤物的形象一遍一遍浮现在基尔眼前。长辈教导他美丽的皮囊下包含的也只是模糊黏连的肉块组织，而妖艳的美会诱人犯罪，但基尔的感情却把罗维看作了一切优雅美好魅力的化身。他知道自己被欲望的情感掌控住了，他想要摆脱它，却发现自己更想再见到罗马诺。

公鸡打鸣，天边已经出现亮光，又一天即将开始。基尔放慢脚步，他观察四周，竟真觉得自己再看见罗维了。

当他看到远处连绵起伏的山时，罗马诺就在树林间奔跑；离山不远就是大海，罗马诺在波浪中游着；他听见鸟儿叽喳的声音，罗马诺的声音就在其中；羊群在山间叫唤，那是罗马诺在叫他...基尔觉得天地间的造物都是罗维的体现，好像世间万物都在向基尔诉说着他，尽管他实际上只是造物主创造的伟大事物中不起眼的一章。

基尔看着眼前的美景， _这块没有被人常常是违背常情的智慧所触及的大自然，其景象是多么美丽_ ！他怅然若失，想到令他感到激动的这种感情同样也是大自然的创造，它本身或许并不是什么错误，毕竟人类的精神是脆弱的，并不是所有人都能坚持神的道路。普通人出于这种感情，去和另一个人结婚，合二为一，互相帮助，从青年直至白发苍苍。

这么说来，基尔对罗维所拥有的感情，对他人来说并不是什么坏事，说不定还是特大的好事。而不幸的是，基尔是立誓保持贞洁的条顿骑士，他的思想已经在危及他立下的誓言。

基尔在山脚碰上了教会的代表团，圣座大人和枢机主教先抵达了卡西诺山。基尔看见圣座大人，跑到他跟前，圣座刚想叫他，他先一步跪到圣座脚下，圣座吃惊地弯下腰扶他，他双手紧握圣座伸过来的手，哭着乞求圣座立即倾听他的忏悔。

教会代表团进入修道院后，圣座大人的确撇开所有人的招待，先去忏悔室听完基尔的忏悔。基尔告诉了圣座大人昨晚发生的所有事情，圣座听完，以老者严肃但不是逼迫性的语气对基尔说：“孩子，你的确是受狂热的感情支配了。这种情感在年轻人身上是常见的，你会拥有它，这并不是什么十恶不赦的大罪。我想你是爱上罗马诺了， _爱情作为认知来说，是最伟大的认知，通过爱情比通过知识能更好的懂得事情的本质_ ，所以你才会在今天早上认识到造物主创造的这个世界会有多么不可思议。但是，太过狂热的爱会伤害被爱者。你对罗马诺的爱，是情欲之爱还是仅仅友谊之爱呢？我想，是前者，因为前者要求自己得到好处，你想亲罗马诺的嘴，是因为你想要。玛利亚，情欲之爱会令人失去理智，是致命的毒药，而这正是我们修道之人最应该避免的。”

圣座大人继续对基尔说了诸如此类的话语，不知为何，在最后，他稀罕地饱含深情地用力拥抱了基尔一下，基尔吃惊不小，但还是被圣座的举动安慰到了。圣座向基尔介绍了几本修道院图书馆保存的关于如何摆脱这种感情的著作，他告诉基尔去找图书馆长要，馆长要是不给就说那是圣座要的。

基尔按照圣座大人吩咐做了，他捧着那几本大部头，到经堂找了个僻静的角落翻起来。腓特烈大人和萨尔扎为了应付从教会来的人花了很多功夫，所以待到他们来到经堂时已经近十点。他们看到基尔在经堂里乖乖看书，别提多惊讶了！他们走近基尔所在的书桌，拾起那几本书浏览了会儿，萨尔扎黑着脸，费德里克大人露出微妙的笑容，好像他们老早就知道基尔的小爱情了一样。

基尔受不了两人的阴阳怪气，况且他根本看不下去，他推开两人，从人缝中穿出了经堂。他基尔伯特才不会怕皇帝和上司呢，他谁都不怕！他是无坚不摧的！除了，罗马诺。

接下来几晚，基尔照旧去监护厨房，但罗维没有再次出现，基尔想他真的伤害到罗维了。休战协议正式签署的前一晚，基尔带着不大的希望又一次钻进厨房那熟悉的储物柜里。

半夜，基尔又一次听到了动物活动的声音，隐隐觉得是有什么物体在追逐着另一更小的物体。尽管不愿承认，但基尔是怀着狂喜的心情跳出储物柜的。

但他很快绝望地发现发出声响的并不是罗维。一只通体全黑的猫正在捕捉一只大老鼠，黑猫后还有一个黑影在紧紧跟着它。随着老鼠的一声惨叫，黑猫咬断了它的脖子，而黑影也抱起了正享受着捕猎胜利喜悦的它。

基尔终于看清黑影是什么人，是一个披着长发衣衫褴褛的女孩，比基尔高一些。女孩温柔地怀抱黑猫，抚摸着它，胳膊上还挂着那包她今晚从厨房搜刮的残羹剩饭。

“站住！”基尔喝住准备溜走的女孩。

女孩转过身来，今晚万里无云，光线很好，女孩与基尔能够清楚地看见对方。女孩十分漂亮，黑夜与年龄也掩盖不了她的美丽，女孩威严地盯着基尔看，那种感觉令基尔回想起了战场，很快基尔知道为什么了，这个弱不禁风的小女孩竟有着军人的眼神。

女孩露出冷峻的微笑，说：“你就是基尔伯特吧？发现我不是罗马诺，你很失望吧~”

此人认识罗维，基尔脑袋快速运转起来。她看出了基尔的失望，说明她知道基尔喜欢罗维，也就是说她应该知道基尔亲了罗维的事。她是怎么知道的呢？基尔猜很有可能是罗维告诉她的。这说明，罗维不仅认识她，还信赖她，愿意告诉她任何事。而她知道基尔的失落还笑了，说明，她享受基尔的失落。为什么？因为她对罗维怀着同样的感情，这就是为何女孩看他时有着士兵的眼神，她把他看成了对手。

基尔现在也把她当成了敌人，他的说话语气更加不客气了：“这是修道院的财产，把它放下；还有那只猫，把它交给我。看在你认识罗马诺大人的分上，我让你自由离开。”

女孩不为所动：“我是在罗马诺吩咐下来这儿偷食物的。”

基尔生气了，或许是因为嫉妒女孩获得了罗维的信任，或许是因为他现在可以完全确定罗维在躲着他，或者两者都有：“那你至少得把黑猫给我！黑猫是邪恶之物！”

女孩皱起眉头，更像个威严的军官了：“猫怎么可能是邪恶之物，它们这么可爱，还帮人们捉讨厌的老鼠！我知道把黑猫交给你后你会如何处置它，反正你会把它杀了不是吗？我不可能让这件事发生！”

“用可爱的外表迷惑人类是恶魔的鬼把戏之一！把它交给我！”

“没门！”

“把它交给我！你这肮脏的女巫！”

女孩愣了一会儿，接着肩膀开始抖动起来，大把的泪水从女孩眼眶中流出，基尔后悔了，他不知道自己为何会说出这样的话，他想圣座大人是对的，狂热的爱是毒害心灵的邪物，它已令他产生嫉妒，令他对一个无助的小女孩喊出这样的话。

女孩露出冰冷的目光：“我不会给你的！相反，我会把它交给罗马诺，他可喜欢猫了！他会很喜欢我带给他的小礼物的，说不定，谁知道呢，他还会喜欢上我！”

女孩的回话是明显的报复，她知道如何能真正伤害基尔，这并不光彩，但基尔同样真正伤害了她。

协议签订当天，基尔没有参加帝国、教会双方冗长的辩论。他终于决定潜心拜读圣座给他介绍的那几本书，其中，博洛尼亚的马克西穆斯所写的《爱的镜子》激起基尔极大的兴趣。

书中详细描述了相思病的各种症状，这令基尔激动不已，因为他发现并不只有自己害有这种病，相反许多人都有这种病，也就是说基尔所经历的一切并不是什么异常的，基尔是完全有治愈希望的。否则，这世间就不会还有这么多人快乐地生活着。

书中引用伊本·哈兹姆的书定义 _相思是一种难以控制的疾病，治疗法在于爱情本身，因为病人不要别人给他治病，并且不怎么希望被治好（上帝知道的确如此！）。圣希尔德加说看不见所爱之人而感到痛苦的思恋，偏离了人在天堂所经历的和谐而完善的情况，毒蛇的气息与魔王的影响引起了这种黑暗和爱情的忧郁。_

阿维德斯的话使基尔意识到自己已经病入膏肓了， _他把爱情定义为忧郁性质的经常存在的、专心致志的思想，是人一而再再而三的眷恋着另一个人的面貌、姿态，或行为引起的思想。它原先不是病，当得不到满足时，它就变成摆脱不了的思想，于是就成病了。_

阿维德斯还为病人提供了治疗的建议。最成功的治愈方法是与思恋的人成亲。基尔暗骂阿维德斯不愧是异教徒。

不过，他继续看下去，发现阿维德斯也提供了另一些方法，不能结合的情况是很有可能发生的！他说，可以洗热水澡。基尔认为这是扯淡。

最后，阿维德斯提出要 _努力打消病人接近被爱对象的保证和希望，这样相思的念头就会消逝。_ 基尔想，他的确很少能够见到罗维，并且机会越来越少，他们要打的仗更多了；即使他见到罗维，也没有得到他的希望；即使得到他，也没有占有他的希望；即使占有他，基尔条顿骑士的身份以及被赋予在肩上的使命，也无法......基尔得救了，他合上书，认为自己病好了。

当天晚上，晚祷过后，基尔乖乖回到自己的小屋内休息，他没有再去当厨房看门狗的必要，明天他就要告别腓特烈大人，回普鲁士去。

基尔难以入睡，直到半夜，他听到有人在拿石子敲自己的窗户，他探头查看，发现是昨晚遇见的女孩。女孩招手让他过去。

基尔出去，女孩低声让他到生活区去，因为她不希望吵醒其他人。基尔跟着女孩，走到厨房前的庭院里。

女孩停下脚步转过身来，掏出一本袖珍书丢给基尔，基尔匆忙接住。书封面写着《阿拉伯希腊小段子》。

“你明天就要走了吧？”女孩说，“这是罗马诺给你的。”

基尔阅读扉页的拉丁文，拉丁文下是希腊文与阿拉伯文，基尔后来知道后两句是那句拉丁文的翻译：“你一直抱怨看不懂‘异教徒’的文字，这本小册子是我能够记得的希腊或者阿拉伯的小笑话，它们底下都有拉丁文翻译，或许能够帮助你了解他们的语言。”

基尔翻开第一页，看文字是阿拉伯的笑话，基尔缓缓读着，越来越多液体打打湿了亚麻纸面。基尔跪到地上，泪珠掉落下来。

“太难了，这太难了！...”基尔哭喊。

女孩被基尔的举动惊呆了，她想阿拉伯语和希腊语真的难到这个程度吗？竟令堂堂条顿骑士泣不成声。但女孩看到基尔左手紧紧抓住了心房，她很快明白基尔觉得困难的事情是什么。基尔以为罗维讨厌他了，所以几天都不露面，可罗维在短短几天内为他写了一本书。基尔以为自己能够摆脱掉那种感情，可他发现这太困难了，可他必须摆脱它，他还从未经历过如此艰难的事。

“站起来！”女孩命令道，“你堂堂条顿骑士团大人，在一个小女孩面前哭成这个鬼样，算什么样子？！为什么？因为你无法和罗马诺在一起？但你们是不朽的，这个时代，你们不可能，但是，想想看，再过个几十年，或者几百年，你成为国家了，甚至离开罗马教会了，到时你就不必再遵守作为骑士的戒律！但是你仍然不能和罗马诺在一起？可谁又知道以后的事呢？说不定哪天，你的国家与他的国家联合了呢？说不定什么时候，全欧洲就像一个国家一样，从你家到罗马诺家，两个小时就足够了。说不定，最后全世界的国家都联合在一起...就算，这永远无法实现，但你至少能获得罗马诺的消息，知道他在某个时代过得怎样。我也想，我也想一直待在他的身边，我不需要他爱我，我只是希望，他不用一直那么孤独...可是，我只有这一生，我要在这里生活，长大，老去，死去，为了达成这一点，我需要忍饥挨饿，干苦力活，干偷鸡摸狗的事，再过几年，我或许还要向隔壁的姐姐一样，出卖...要不，我就嫁给一个同样贫穷的人，生儿育女，让我的孩子重复我的生活...”

基尔抬头看着女孩，泪水同样沾湿了对方美丽的脸庞。基尔不知自己的思想是否正确，但他觉得这个衣衫褴褛、肮脏瘦弱的小女孩，与他梦中常常出现的圣母玛利亚的形象，惊人地重合到了一块儿。不是修道院内供奉的那副镶嵌宝石的金制的玛利亚，基尔想起修道院长在盯着那副雕像描述圣母的美丽与圣洁以及他对圣母“纯净”的爱时的神情，与基尔在经书室中读到的恶魔使人产生的强烈贪欲时的表现十分相似。而女孩不是修道院长眼中的那个圣母，而是一个真实的、活生生的玛利亚。

基尔现在知道自己对罗维的爱是欲望之爱还是友谊之爱了。那晚，基尔亲吻罗维，那是欲望之爱，因为他希望能从罗维身上获得什么；但如今，还有不再见到罗维的未来，基尔对其怀有的是友谊之爱、善意的爱，因为他希望罗维得救，希望罗维的人民得救，他希望罗维幸福。

基尔现在懂得了 _爱是善意的根源，所谓善意，是由知识决定的，你只能爱你已探明是美好的事物_ ，而基尔的确已经探明罗维有的是令人激动的魅力，没有邪恶的意愿。基尔感到，这正是博学大师所描写的那种最神圣的爱。

基尔并不后悔曾经踏足南意大利，尽管他在这儿收获了一个永恒的弱点，但他甘于如此。况且，若不是踏足这里，他就不会明白邪恶也有可能出自那些极端热爱上帝的人，就不会明白与这些邪恶相比小偷小摸并不算什么，就不会明白这些邪恶是产生那些小罪恶的根源，就不会明白人是会犯错的。就不会在他人取笑南意大利人是一帮粗俗、贫穷的农民时，知道他们有坚强、隐忍的灵魂。

====

1944年2月15日，盟军将卡西诺山上的这座千年修道院炸毁，本意是为避免德军将修道院当作壁垒。然而德军在轰炸前并未进入修道院，因为他们不愿打扰圣地，直到修道院被炸毁，只剩残垣后，德军才将此地作为天然掩护，遭殃的是修道院收容的避难平民。在当时教会的乞求下，德国部队将修道院的大部分珍贵的藏品与图书提前转移到了梵蒂冈，但可以想到那些图书馆内稀有的“异教”书籍，由于不被重视永远湮没在了历史的残骸中。

1944年5月18日，罗马诺跟随阿尔站在盟军的皮卡车上，阿尔兴致很高，这是必然的，他们终于能够驶去罗马了。

罗马诺大声给美国大兵们介绍道路两旁的古迹，大兵们很兴奋，总是喊司机停车，跳下车去，想往古迹上签上自己的大名。阿尔总是大声朝他们喊赶紧上车，别这么没礼貌。

皮卡车经过卡西诺山，罗马诺望向山顶，波兰和意大利的国旗被插在一块未倒塌的断壁上，从罗维的位置，他是看不到那块断壁具体属于原修道院的哪个部分的，但他隐约觉得那是厨房后的外墙。

看着迎风飘扬的国旗，眼泪无意识地从罗马诺眼角落下。阿尔端详罗维，不知他哭泣的缘由，这样的废墟，罗维在家乡看得够多了。阿尔猜或许是国旗的缘故，或许是因为罗马就近在眼前，又或者这座修道院对罗维有特别的意义...其中的原因，罗维自己也不是很清楚，他只是觉得，他生命中很重要的一部分，也跟着灰飞烟灭了。

“我希望你不用再去杀人，我希望你不会再受伤，我希望你快乐。”罗维望着山顶，喃喃地说。

“这是某种基督式的祈祷吗？”阿尔问。

“是吧。”罗维含糊地回答。

======

“罗马诺大人，根据你对教会的评论，你应该不喜欢教会吧？”

“我不喜欢现在的教会。”

“但你尊重圣座大人。”

“是的。”

“那，我呢？你对我又是什么感觉？我也为教会工作，你也讨厌我吗？”

“你们的某些规定是蛮讨厌的，还有你们对女性的态度。不过...我倒是不讨厌你，至少你喜欢笑。”

——我喜欢看你笑。

Fine.


End file.
